


Are you sure you want to send this message?

by Scandein



Series: Pictures [5]
Category: Century 19XX
Genre: Bro talk, Humor, I don’t know how to tag this okay, Kinda, Liam is the best, M/M, References to Insomnia, Rei is an insomniac, mentions of a sex tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandein/pseuds/Scandein
Summary: Rei returns from his exciting day to sulk over it all going right in all the wrong ways.
Relationships: Joki Akayuki/Rei von drach
Series: Pictures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982731





	Are you sure you want to send this message?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit jumpy between the people, sorry for that

The door slamming open was what caused the mulatt man’s head to shoot up, straight into the low ceiling above him which had him groan loudly. “ _Joder_ ” the voice hissed, squeezing his eyes shut as a hand came up to hold up against his forehead. Into the room came Rei, closing the door quickly he finally took notice of his friend in pain.

“Oh sorry- didn’t know you were back already Lee” The man on the bed waved with his hand, head back at the pillow as he forced out a smile. “Yea I missed you too, gods I haven’t seen you bursting in like that since..” He frowned with a what would seem like comedic shrug, not finding the right words to fit. “..never?”

Rei hummed absently as he had already stopped listening by the time he was finished, Liam shot up an eye when the laugh never came. “Hey hey hey, what’s wrong?” He sat up quickly, almost hitting the ceiling again of the bed above him, the other let out a soft scoff as he shook his head. “Nothin’ what do you mean?”

Liam was up on feet immediately, never missing a moment to be dramatic. “Ohhhhh no no, nobody hums to my jokes, who are you and what did you do with my asshole of an friend” The red haired laughed, pretending to be hurt by shoving the other away gently “hey that’s mean”

“ _Mean_?” He leant back, pouting and holding up his hands in surrender as if offended. “Oh I’ll show you _mean_!” trapping the taller man under his arm he proceeded to give him a nuggie as the other cried out in playful distress. Even for his less than average height, Liam was fully capable in self defense and getting people in choke holds. “You ass-“ his hand slowed as well as his voice trailing off.

“Why is ther-“ Rei knew at that moment what he had feared to be seen had been discovered. “ _Shit_ ” he hissed as he quickly got out of the hold in order to place himself on the opposite side of the room, leaning onto the desk in the room, knowing what was coming. “Wait-“ the blue eyes left his form before returning with a scoff of disbelief. “Hol on hold on- your- no-noo- _Hermano_? You got yourself-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence-“ “a girl without telling me?” Even through his attempt to stop the other from finishing, it was all in vain. “It’s not what...I got in a fight alright-“

Rei’s face almost matched his hair as he realized how stupid of an excuse it was, the other arching an eyebrow. “Biting you and giving you a hickey? Must have been quite… what’s the word- _passionate_?” A groan was heard in the background of Liam’s rambling, which he paid no mind to. “Who am I kidding- not even I can make that shit up Rei, that was a poor attempt.” A mumble was just heard from the hand covering the red face. “Could’ve just said so from the start.”

Liam crossed his arms, nodding absently. “Yep, but honestly bud, a _fight_?” Cutting him off briefly “It was sorta a fight...” The murmur sounded a little pathetic, Liam could only shake his head gently as he tsked. “Honestly I don’t know whenever to be relieved or surprised, I was starting to suspect you of being ace or something. That or you’re just incredibly dense from all the girls that have gone after you-“ he didn’t get to finish as he was met with a question mark that he had feared being faced with. His face fell into an annoyed expression.

“Ignoring that conversation…” he mumbled waving with his hand. “Who’s the _chica_ hm?” the drawn out silence had the both feeling uncomfortable as if it was a horror movie, though in this case it would be more suited to compare it to a trashy romcom.

“Lee-“ Rei began, worrying his lip as he silently picked out the next words with great care. “I..don’t um, I don’t think...I find women attractive- actually-“ He could see the gears working in the other’s head as he gleamed up with the snap of his finger as of indicating him having gotten the clear hint. “Ohhh- “

He watched the other hesitate, sighing he confessed. “It’s a man Lee.” His surprised expression turned quickly into a malicious grin “so it _is_ a guy,”. Rei opened only to close his mouth again in realization.

Had he seriously just admitted that there in fact was a guy. “ _Fuck_ -“. “aw come on man I know your tastes, I just needed to check to see if my suspicions were true!”

Rei promptly sat down by his desk, proceeding to face planting into the wood with a groan. “can I die please.” The mumble was barely audible as the other laughed wholeheartedly, “no.”

A groan of protest made its way out as the other watched in amusement, Rei needed to check up on the fact that Liam might be a sadist in watching him suffer. But after a while Liam did actually go back to being somewhat serious again. “Alright but, really, who’s the guy.” He was so casual about all of this, drinking normally from a water bottle as if this wasn’t Rei just shooting himself in the foot by saying the person's name.

The air became quickly tense and thick again, or at least on Rei’s behalf. It was a weird thing having to explain for his best friend that the guy he always complains about and sours his mood, is actually the guy he has a crush on. It’s a stupid reason really, maybe Joki frustraded him to that extent was because he _did_ like him in fact.

“It’s…” the last part drifted off as a mumble as he stood up carefully to stand by the desk, head turned away in embarrassment. The other’s head leant forward, “repeat that?” A frustrated mutter came from Rei before he finally gave in to repeat it, “I-” He buried his face in the heel of his palm. “It’s Joki-”

There would’ve been water covering the floor if it wasn't for Liam managing not to spit it out when he choked, shooting his head forward in surprise as he quickly swallowed his water before a mess were to be made. “ _El Tramposo_?” He looked as if prepared to laugh if it had been a joke, but when the punchline never came it left only a worried expression.

”you’re... _actually_ serious?” Rei groaned “Yes _Lee_ , I am.” He shook his head gently. “I- it started only today but- I don’t know alright.” It was as if he was trying to put together a sentence with all the wrong words it felt. None of it made much sense and all of it drove him mad. He paused for a moment. “Look you can’t tell anyon-“ Liam cut him off “i didn’t say anything- mouth is sewn shut I swear!” He had his classical comical look of “I ain’t saying shit” that always forces Rei to chuckle, same this time.

“Thank you.. Lee.. really.” He had a soft relaxed smile for once as he sighed. “All of this have gotten me all stressed and torn lately, I need a nap.” He murmured the last part as he glanced towards his bed, he really was tired, taking a nap would do him some good in the situation probably. The other had already found his way into his own bed with a content hum, “you’ promise you won’t get up now at 2 A.M mr. insomniac?”

Okay damn Liam chill. 

“Ouch, doing low blows now _Einzeller_?” Rei shot back with a pout as he tossed his shirt at the other playfully. The other only retorted with a laugh, a lazy grin on his face as the silence began stretching out across the room. Liam was quick to find his way down into the bed, any excuse he could get to sleep more was a good deal in his ears. So when his eyelids came shut it didn’t take long until his icy blue eyes were wide open again because of Rei. “hey, you don’t happen to have any make up- do you?”

Well that was a sentence that Liam never had thought he would hear from Rei. He rolled over in his bed to find Rei slouched over his bedside. Shoulders trying to look relaxed and failing simultaneously at doing so. He didn’t blame him though, the guy was cool and charismatic when it came to friends and such, but when it came to romance one would say he was dense as a rock. That was from what he had seen at least. But then again what did he know, maybe Rei was intentionally painfully stiffly asking if a person misplaced their valentine’s gift in his locker instead of someone else’s. It could always be his lazy way of avoiding any fuss but still. It was painful to watch as it played out each year.

So now when Rei was asking him this Liam pushed together his eyebrows, but not at the request in it of itself. There was no real way to put it down nicely but, Rei wasn’t that creative if he wasn't desperate.

“Why would i have makeup?”

There was a low shrug, “i don’t know, I thought you were experienced and..” he trailed off momentarily. “...stuff” It was a little cute how he tried putting it down nicely, it got Liam curious about how inexperienced the guy was. He shifted his arm to prop himself up as he grinned. “How come you ended up smashing lips with the guy you always complain about by the way? I think you forgot to mention that detail earlier actually.” The other grew stiff quickly, face heated up as his eyes made contact with the floor. “Um-”

It wasn't that he believed that Liam would go declaring the information, he was a close friend and trustworthy at that, truly. But wouldn’t all the work he had then put in to have it a secret just been thrown in the bin? Burying his face in his palm he murmured. “You can’t laugh.” It came out as a pathetic plea, but it seemed to catch the other totally off guard as his eyes widened turning to being sincere. “I won’t. If it’s something that serious that is.” Rei’s eyes scanned the other for any sign of a lie, when he was unable to let out a sigh.

“I accidentally sent him a sex video.”

There was a beat of silence as icy blue eyes went even wider than before, astonished and dumbfounded would both fit to describe his expression. He waited silently to have a witty remark shot back but there was nothing. Liam simply worked his jaw as he seemed to be processing the words. “ _shit_ really?” The response was odd coming from Liam, but then again this whole situation was odd in it of itself. He dared to shift his gaze to the latino man, blush still up to his ears. “About how... I wanted to do things to him.” He pressed his face in the safety of his palm further as he continued. “..sexual- intense things.”

Liam came up with his hand to scratch his neck, a soft curse passing past his lips as he did so. His gaze moved up to apprehensively look at the other. “From.. a scale to 1 to 10.. How _bad_ was it?” he gently spoke. It couldn’t be that bad. There was a brief silence as Rei fell onto his back on the mattress with a groan, thumb placed on the bridge of his nose. “ _Getting an apology from joki_ bad.” okay _bad_.

“Does that guy even know what an apology is?” The joke didn’t go far as he was shot a glare, putting his hands up in surrender as a reaction. “Right, bad joke bad joke.” he sighed. “Well.. how did he react?”

Rei shifted uncomfortably in the sheets as he put his arms in cross, the guy didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands honestly. “Well, I tried apologizing.” he began, working his bottom lip briefly before continuing. “And it went.. Well I think.” Liam could work up a few theories of what happened by the red creeping up his face once again, so he avoided pushing the details of it. It didn’t take a genius to guess what could’ve happened like he said. “And then today he kept provoking me...and you know the rest..”

It lifted a small weight off his shoulders pouring his heart out to his best mate admittingly. He wouldn’t deny that, and it felt refreshing having a friend like Liam. He listened as the other shifted in his bed, letting out a sigh. “That is a lot. And.. you can use some concealer from me tomorrow.” He nodded absently before frowning. “Hey hold on i thought you said-” “I never denied having it Rei, That’s all i’m giving you.” Liam was quick to shut Rei down as he rolled over in his bed with a huff, “Good night and don’t wake me up til’ 12 tomorrow.”

And that was that, before Rei could anything back he was already hearing snoring. He huffed silently as he laid back down on his bed, hand itching lightly as he felt his gaze move over to his phone. The only one he knew who remotely used any kind of makeup. He hesitated, reaching out to grab only pull back before finally practically snatching the phone off the desk. His stomach turned as he pulled up the chat. He really didn’t want to ask this, it was so incredibly embarrassing to do so. Chewing the inside of his chin he began to type, _delete_. Rei frowned. “Hey could we-” _no_. “so about-” **_no_**. Taking a moment to think he carefully typed out a calculated message before pressing send.

 **Me** : Do you know how to use makeup?

Seconds passed as he stared at the bright screen, shaking his head as he reached over to put it away only to feel a buzz in his hand which sent the phone right back to his face.

_**Schlaukopf** (Joki) is typing..._

**Schlaukopf** (Joki): meet me in the bathrooms on the second floor tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This one took a while to write from me not being motivated, sorry!


End file.
